Blood is Thicker than Water
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Tsuna doesn't know how stuff got this bad, it just did. Giotto isn't sure how she noticed nothing, but she's determined to fix it after calling in a favor to a friend in France. She wanted Tsuna get over everything that's happened to her at any cost.
1. Chapter 1

**TRIGGER WARNING! MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING. I talk about cutting and things in here and if you have stuff that you don't want brought up, I suggest you not read this. If you _are _curious about the story, go right ahead and read it. But I did warn you so please remember this is fiction and you are a _beautiful_ person.**

* * *

Tsuna tried to ignore the jabs directed at her as she kept her head bowed. She had answered another question wrong that was 'simple'. She bet that half of the people laughing at her right now didn't know it either.

"Alright, alright. That's enough laughing." The teacher called out. The laughing died down and there were only the quiet snickers left. "That answer was wrong, Sawada. The right answer is 72 because…"

Tsuna drowned out the rest of the lesson as she stared out through the window. The teacher didn't call on her again and left her alone to think about life.

She felt her hand twitch and a suffocated feeling. She immediately raised her hand to ask to go to the bathroom. The teacher said that she might as well take her bag since the bell was about to ring in a few minutes.

"Thank you." Tsuna said as she hurriedly ran out of the room, not noticing her sister's eyes trailing after her with worry evident on her face.

When the bell rang, the rush of footsteps drowned out her silent cries as she had started cutting her right ankle. She muffled her cries further by burying her mouth into the skin of her knee.

She didn't know why she was cutting anymore. Life was hard with no friends; the bullying wasn't as bad since she wasn't hanging around her twin sister anymore. But Giotto still insisted in talking with her at school with her friend G tagging along as well. She didn't mind it but the girls saw that G was with her and they got jealous, the guys see Giotto hanging around her and they get annoyed.

But when she started cutting a little over 10 months ago, she didn't want to stop from the release she got. She couldn't explain it herself but it helped deal with everything around her without something.

Splashing clean toilet water onto her ankles and pressing toilet paper against her ankle to help stop the bleeding, Tsuna rolled her sock up to her knees, and limped out of the stall. She made sure to flush the bloodied toilet paper and rinse anything that would reveal any traces of her little secret.

The door opened when she was drying her hands with a piece of paper towel. Giotto walked in and closed the door behind her. She did a double take when she saw Tsuna at the sink.

"Tsuna? I thought you had already gone home?" Giotto asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, I just, um, tripped and I had to fix my ankle so it didn't get worse." Tsuna muttered quietly as she put the paper towel into the garbage.

"Do you want me to look at it too? I could hep some more since last time you ended up making it worse." Giotto asked. She handed Tsuna her bag from the counter, noting the little jingle of something in it.

"N-No, it's fine. I'll just go. Bye." Tsuna rushed out of the bathroom, careful not to put too much pressure onto her hurt leg as she ran.

Giotto frowned, the frown not leaving even when she left the bathroom. G was waiting for her, leaning against one of the windows across from the door.

"A penny for your thoughts?" G asked.

"I don't know, Tsuna's just worrying me. She's become a lot more subdued and won't talk to me at school unless I force her." Giotto said tiredly as she rubbed a hand over her eye.

"She'll open up if she wants to. She's stubborn when she doesn't want to do something. Like you." G said, walking away from Giotto as he talked.

"Hey! I'm not that stubborn." Giotto protested.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

It had been two weeks and Tsuna no longer walked with a limp. She was glad because it would be obvious if something happened and she was forced to take her socks off that she was cutting herself. She just didn't want to worry anybody about her.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Tsuna bolted was out of the door before anybody else. Giotto was about to leave after her when G caught her wrist. He shook his head slightly as he talked.

"Leave her be. You might make things worse if you do anything."

Giotto huffed and looked away, packing up her books, and ignoring everybody around her. G shook his head again and waited by the door for her.

They left and just walked out of the door when they saw Tsuna walk by them. She ignored the two, determined not to get into trouble for talking to Giotto.

G sighed, as he knew the look on Giotto's face. She was not going to let it slide if Tsuna was being hurt; it was obvious by the way her eyes darted around the little courtyard when she was walking to the gate.

"Tsuna!" Giotto called out after her, jogging after her to catch up. "Why did you rush out like that?"

"U-Um, I'm sorry. I need to leave." Tsuna stuttered out. Giotto almost latched onto her before she could run when she saw the hateful looks being shot at Tsuna by their classmates.

Realization dawned on Giotto, as she finally understood why Tsuna was so subdued and distant from her and G at school for the last couple years. She was being bullied because they used to talk all the time together at school. The girls must have been jealous of Tsuna because G was always with them, the guys must have been annoyed at Tsuna because Giotto was considered prettier and not worth her time. Giotto never got that because they were almost identical twins.

Giotto nodded and let Tsuna run off. G walked up behind her and crossed his arms.

"What did I tell you?" He said.

Giotto didn't say anything as she grinded her back teeth together in frustration.

She walked home with G trailing along silently. They didn't speak, as Giotto was too upset with their class to do much more than stomp home.

When Giotto got home, Nana called out a greeting from the kitchen. Giotto walked into the kitchen when she was sure that Tsuna wouldn't hear her. "Mom did you know that Tsuna's being bullied?"

Nana stopped what she was doing and turned to Giotto with wide, worried eyes. "Tsuna's being bullied?"

"Yeah, I think she is. When I was talking to her at school, people were glaring at her. Did you know about this?" Giotto asked.

"Well, I have wondered ever since I found a few red stains in her uniform. I didn't know what to make of it. I tried asking her about it but she said that it was juice." Nana frowned in annoyance and worry.

"Where were the stains?" Giotto asked as her voice sounded strained.

"Near her left wrist a lot of the time but her socks had some stains as well. Do you think that something is happening?"

"Yes, I do think something is happening. Is Tsuna home?"

"Yes, she should be in the bathroom. She told me she wanted to have a bath."

Giotto shot up from her seat at the table and ran up the stairs, shouldering past G as she ran. She slid to the bathroom door and knocked hurriedly.

"Yeah?" Tsuna answered meekly through the door.

"Tsuna, can we talk?" Giotto asked.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed first. I'll meet you in my room." Tsuna answered as watered splashed in the bathtub.

Giotto nodded and walked down the hall to Tsuna's room. She sat down on the bed, fiddling with the yellow comforter with her legs crossed.

She waited almost twenty minutes before Tsuna walked in, sporting baggy black pyjama pants and long sleeved shirt almost two sizes too big. Tsuna offered a sheepish smile to her twin as she closed the door behind her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tsuna asked softly.

Giotto patted the spot beside her so they could talk. Tsuna looked apprehensively at the spot before she sat beside Giotto. "Tsuna, do you mind if I look at your wrists and ankles?"

Tsuna looked up sharply at the question. "No, why?"

"I just want to check something. Can I please check?" Giotto refused to back down and Tsuna noticed.

"F-Fine", Tsuna said as she slide her sleeves up to her elbow and held it out for Giotto to see. "Why do you want to see my wrists?"

Giotto didn't answer, just tapping her ankles in a silent command to let her see Tsuna's ankles. Tsuna complied and rolled up her pant legs to show her ankles and the scars that also littered her wrists.

"Why?" Was the only thing Giotto said.

"I've been bullied a lot; it got worse when we went into middle school last year. But people started getting annoyed that I was always hanging around you and G. Some of the girls confronted me about it, the guys agreed with it as well, and told me to stop 'clinging' to you or I would pay. I though they meant I was supposed to give them money and I wasn't going to do that so I disagreed. I've been bullied ever since. I've been cutting for a little over 10 months now. I know it's stupid, but I feel better after I do it." Tsuna shrugged miserably and refused to meet Giotto's eyes.

"Oh, my God." Giotto whispered as she wrapped her arms around Tsuna. "I'm so sorry. I never even noticed. I just thought when you had a limp it was because you hurt your ankle again when you fell." Giotto didn't care if she cried as she buried her face into Tsuna's shoulder.

"You're going to tell mom now, aren't you?" Tsuna asked quietly as she hugged back.

"Yes, this is too important to hide from her. You do know that, right?"

Tsuna nodded and pulled back. "Please don't make a big deal about it."

Giotto didn't say anything as she just stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

Nana was waiting at the table with a worried expression when Giotto walked in. G had already left since this involved family matters and not him.

"Mom, can you come with me? It's about Tsuna." Giotto said quietly as it felt like one of the times to whisper. Nana understood and followed Giotto back to Tsuna's room. Giotto knocked before entering the room.

"Tsuna, you know that we love you right?" Giotto asked as she sat in front of Tsuna on the bed.

Tsuna nodded cautiously. "I would hope so."

"Please remember this because I want to help you as well."

Tsuna nodded again. "Just don't send me somewhere to 'help' me. I've heard about those places and I hate the things they do."

"Alright, I'll help you as much as I can. But you need to let me help. You also need to show mom your scars."

"U-Um, okay", Tsuna muttered. Nana sat on Tsuna's other side and waited patiently for her to pull up her sleeves and pant legs again.

Tsuna fidgeted shortly before she pulled it back to her elbow. Nana gasped as she gently grasped Tsuna's wrist.

"Tsuna, why did you do that?" Nana asked in a quiet voice as she looked up at Tsuna.

"I fell into a depressed state and it helps. Don't ask me how but…" Tsuna shrugged as she looked to the side, fiddling with her yellow comforter.

"Where do you keep your razors?" Giotto asked suddenly.

Tsuna hesitated before answering. "In my backpack. They're in a mint tin. Nobody would suspect a mint tin if they fell out."

Giotto sighed before she got up and started rooting through Tsuna's backpack by her desk. She found the mint tin and looked in it. She pinched her mouth into a thin line as she saw two little razors tucked into some parchment paper underneath some mints. Giotto carefully took the razors out of the mint tin and walked out of the room. Tsuna had an idea of what she was going to do.

Giotto came back a few minutes later with after the razors were thrown into the drain in the kitchen.

"Now that those are gone, we need to see if you've cut anywhere else." Giotto announced as she crossed her arms, standing in front od Tsuna, and staring down in expectancy.

"Al-Alright, but I'll tell you now, I've stuck to areas that I could easily conceal after my wrists were done." Tsuna said quietly as she lifted up her shirt.

Giotto's jaw locked, then unlocked when she saw Tsuna's abdomen. "You do know that most of those will never go away?"

Tsuna nodded meekly. "Yeah, I researched it a little but I know a couple tricks that should make them fade."

"Tell me what you need and I'll get it for you." Nana said as she pecked Tsuna on the cheek. "I'll get a start on dinner. Make sure to keep an eye on each other so both of you don't trip over each other."

"I'm not that clumsy any more!" Giotto protested. Tsuna tined pink but didn't deny it.

"Sure, sure." Nana said absently.

She left after kissing Tsuna and Giotto's cheek one last time. The two sisters were left alone after that and Tsuna felt herself become nervous.

"Mom seems like she took it well." Giotto commented as she crawled up the bed and lay beside Tsuna, snuggling under the covers.

"I hope; I don't want anybody to make a big deal out of it." Tsuna mumbled as she slipped underneath the covers beside Giotto.

"But we still need to check you every day so we know if you're hurting yourself or not." Giotto said as she brushed some hair away from Tsuna's eyes.

"I do know some tricks to fade scars. It's quite easy when you think about it. I just need some vitamin E pills and if I poke a little hole in the capsule, the stuff inside will help the fading when it's poured onto the scar." Tsuna moved closer to Giotto, she didn't care how weird it looked, and hugged onto Giotto's waist.

"Are you tired?" Giotto asked. She wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist, the other wounding around Tsuna's shoulder blades.

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Do you want me to sleep in here tonight?"

Tsuna nodded and buried her face into Giotto's neck. "Thank you."

* * *

**I'm going to scream, I shouldn't be starting another story. I finished this and I'm so happy because I want to try something _new. _No, I'm not doing incest but I'm doing a lesbian couple and I'm doing something for cutting. I'm pretty sure you can guess who if you've seen my earlier stories.**

**BUT I'm sorry if I'm insulting anybody or have anything wrong for the cutting part. I have never done anything like that and I had a really intense urge to write it since I had an idea for a fem!Giotto and fem!Tsuna. I gender-bend a lot of characters in here so you've been warned.**

**I like hearing how I'm doing so drop a review please.**

**-Gate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Light trigger warning for this chapter. Not much though.**

* * *

Giotto didn't wake up until midnight. She tried rolling over but Tsuna had an arm around her waist. She blinked into the soft light, light from a nightlight Tsuna refused to unplug and throw away.

Giotto felt Tsuna shift beside her, nuzzling even further into her neck. Tsuna's arms around her waist tightened when Giotto tried to move away. Giotto froze so she wouldn't wake Tsuna up before wiggling out of the bed.

She made the least movement possible and was able to tiptoe her way down the stairs to where her backpack was. She took her cell phone out, dialling a number she knew off by heart.

The line clicked and a tired voice answered her. "Giotto, I swear to god. If this is another butt-dial, I am blocking this number."

"I wish it were, but it isn't. Do you still have an associate in Namimori high school?" Giotto asked seriously.

"Yes, I do. But she doesn't like talking to me since she sees me as an 'herbivore'. Is there any particular reason?" Aluade asked, suddenly alert.

"Sadly, yes. My sister, Tsuna, ran into some trouble. I want to have a sister, not hold a funeral. She's being bullied too much and Hibari might help with it."

"I don't mind. Is there a reason that you can't watch her yourself at school?"

"Well, just recently, I found out that the class hates when she talks to G and I. They threatened her to stop, she thought that she had to pay them so she refused, and it got worse after grade 7. Hibari's the best choice since every body's terrified of her."

Aluade sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll call in a favour and have Hibari meet with you so Tsuna can have a chaperone."

Thank you, this means a lot to me." Giotto gave a relieved smiled. "I owe you one."

"Of course you do, you owe me five by now." Aluade said before hanging up.

"Love talking to you too, sweetie." Giotto muttered sarcastically into the dial tone.

She walked back up the stairs after slipping the phone into her backpack again. Tsuna rolled over sleepily when Giotto had sat back down in the bed, facing Giotto after she settled. She brushed hair out of Tsuna's face, smiling gently as Tsuna didn't have the terrified guarded expression she wore most of the time.

She was going to help Tsuna if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Tsuna tripped down the stairs in her rush to get out of the door. Giotto had shaken her to wake up only half an hour earlier; she still needed to have a shower so she had to rush to get ready.

She picked herself up and wrenched her skirt down. Nana peeked out from the kitchen, looking worriedly at Tsuna.

"Are you alright?" Nana asked, walking over to help Tsuna.

"I'm fine, I just need to leave so I don't have time to eat." Tsuna pecked Nana on the cheek before going to the door to put her boots on.

"Wait a couple minutes so I can finish your lunch at least." Nana called from the kitchen.

"Okay, just hurry. I don't feel like being late." Tsuna called from the door. Nana nodded as she put the lid onto the first lunch box.

"Here you go. Giotto left before I could give her, her lunch. Do you mind taking it to her?" Nana asked as she placed two boxes in Tsuna's hand, one wrapped in purple paper and one in yellow.

"Sure, I don't mind. Thanks." Tsuna pecked her mom on the cheek again before bounding out of the door.

The bell rang right as Tsuna rounded the corner to the gate. She groaned as Hibari was also waiting by the entrance.

"You're late, Herbivore." Hibari said when Tsuna was about to run by.

"Ha-ha, yeah, my bad!" Tsuna called over her shoulder. She hoped Hibari wouldn't pull her back and just let her pass. No such luck.

Tsuna was pulled back by her wrist when she was about to make it through the gate. "Not a chance, Herbivore."

Hibari motioned for one of the committee members to take over her spot. She approached another one and made it clear that if anybody walked into her office without her consent that the entire committee would learn not to again. The member scampered off to deliver the message like the devil was nipping at his heels.

Tsuna was then dragged through the school. Some of the stragglers looked at her in sympathy before Hibari's glare scared them off.

Tsuna was panicking as Hibari pushed her into the room. She stumbled in, being directed to the nearest chair as Hibari sat against the desk. She looked like she was ready for a fight at any moment.

"I heard that you're harming yourself. Is it true?" Hibari asked bluntly.

Tsuna flinched. "How did you find out? I only told two other people."

"So it is true. For how long?" Hibari snapped, irritated at having to do this.

"U-Um, well, it started a little over 10 months ago." Tsuna refused to meet Hibari's eyes. She always knew that people would reject her if she told anybody.

"You're an Omnivore, not an Herbivore." Hibari muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Your self-harm is going to stop though. Whenever I'm near you don't you dare hurt yourself or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna flinched again, nodding vigorously. "I'll try; I can't always control it though."

Hibari nodded. She pushed off of the desk and walked around it, rummaging through her desk for a piece of paper and pen. She scratched down something on a plain piece of paper and handed it to Tsuna. "Give that to your homeroom teacher. Come back here at the break and lunch. Understand?"

"Yes, why do I have to come back though?"

"Just do it. If you don't, I'll hunt you down myself. Now leave, you're already twenty minutes late for class."

Tsuna waved a little before rushing out of the door. She hurried down the hall to her class, avoiding the usual route so the stragglers that harassed her wouldn't see her.

She knocked on the door, it was locked, and handed the teacher the note. The teacher waved her off to her seat and she scampered to it. She dodged around the ankles strategically placed for her to trip over them.

Tsuna glanced around when she sat down, noticing how different people acted in public then with family or when alone. She hated that the most about humans.

She sighed before taking her book out so it would look like she at least tried when she actually couldn't care less. She cupped her chin as she stared out of the window, not paying attention to the lesson one bit.

Tsuna heard shuffling so she looked around. She noticed that her sister was staring into space, as she did a lot when she was bored.

Giotto's usually vibrant orange eyes looked dazed and distant from everything around her. Tsuna guessed it was because they were in science, her least favourite subject. This usually got her in trouble because she tuned everything out when this happened.

Tsuna shook her head, chuckling at her sister's air-headedness.

Nezu noticed the small chuckle she made right in the middle of him explaining how density worked. He fumed silently as he walked over to her desk, slamming a science book onto her desk. She shrieked, slamming her hands onto the table in surprise. A chorus of laughter followed her little action, she felt her face burn in embarrassment. Nezu smirked happily at the little show.

"Dame-Tsuna, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important but please try and pay attention to class. What were you laughing at?"

"N-Nothing." Tsuna mumbled, looking at the desk in front of her.

"It was obviously something. Were you picturing your sister in an embarrassing situation? That you would find love in your life?"

"N-No, I just thought of a joke I heard. I-I'm sorry." Tsuna felt a clump form in her throat, preventing her from saying anything else.

"I say, with grades as bad as yours, I thought you would pay better attention than this. If I was in your situation, I would never be in your situation since I am too smart to even _act _dumb, I would at least try to pay attention. What a disappointment you are."

Tsuna's eyes and cheeks burned even more as she looked down at her desk.

"She was probably thinking that she would be able to pass the next test with a 100." A student near the back stage whispered to another student.

Most of the class laughed. Kyoko, Hana, and G didn't get what was so funny that Tsuna wasn't very smart. The noise made Giotto jerk out of her small trance and look around, a little lost at what just happened. When she saw Tsuna's red cheeks and barely held in tears, she pieced together what happened quickly.

"Yes, sir." Tsuna mumbled, looking at the desk in front of her.

A few tears slipped down Tsuna's cheeks. She hid behind her long brown hair so she could wipe them away with her sleeves.

"No-Good Tsuna, are you crying?" Another student called out.

Tsuna didn't answer as she turned away from Nezu. She bolted out of the room before he could say anything more. She _just couldn't do it anymore._

More tears came down her cheeks as she ran. Her façade of being indifferent crumbled when she raced out of that room. She saw that Giotto had shot up, G close behind her, when she ran out. Maybe they would loose her if she kept running far enough.

"Just leave me alone." Tsuna muttered when she closed the bathroom door behind her.

She slid down the wall in defeat, completely done with everything. She buried her face in her knees, clenching her hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

* * *

"I'll follow Tsuna, you go find Hibari." Giotto directed G as they ran down the hall.

G didn't say anything as he turned left and dashed to the reception room door. He half hoped that Hibari or one of her committee members would stop him from running in the halls. It would be better than just running around trying to find Hibari.

Giotto skidded to a stop in front of the bathroom door, silently hoping that Tsuna was all right, and knocked on the door.

She heard somebody shuffle behind it and knew that Tsuna was right in front of door. "Tsuna? Mind letting me in?"

"Go away, Giotto." Tsuna muttered weakly.

"No, I'm not leaving until I know you're alright." Giotto said sternly. Tsuna knew she was not going to win this fight.

Tsuna inched forward so she was sitting against the opposite wall, her legs bent in front of her, and she glared weakly at the door as it opened. Giotto stepped in, walking deliberately forward, and sitting beside Tsuna on the floor.

"I was worried you know", Giotto spoke up after a moment of silence. "I thought you might do something because Nezu was being such a prick."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly, her face feeling chipped from the tear streaks on it. "Sorry, I don't really think I can handle criticism like that at the moment. When he said that I was worthless I just sort of…snapped."

Giotto sighed, getting up and going towards the sink, and ripped some paper towel off of the roll for Tsuna to use. She sat back down and handed the little ball of paper towel to Tsuna.

"You could always complain to Hibari about Nezu. She'll probably take care of it since it would tarnish Namimori middle's reputation to have such a bad teacher teaching here." Giotto said, hopeful that Tsuna would take the offer to heart.

But Tsuna just shook her head. "It's better off left alone. Somebody else will complain but if I do it, even anonymously, it'll be obvious it was me, and people will be even worse to me for it. Even if people dislike Nezu, nobody wants to cheer on No-Good Tsuna."

"Don't call yourself that." Giotto chided. "You're nicknamed that because you aren't book smart, yet being book smart doesn't mean very much most of the time. Stop looking down on yourself."

Tsuna shrugged, tracing some of the lines in her skin to distract herself. "People make it seem like it's important. But I don't care is all it is."

They lapsed into silence for a few moments after that. Giotto couldn't find what to say after Tsuna said that. Tsuna didn't feel like breaking the silence and making it awkward.

Somebody knocked on the door before it opened. Giotto perked up at that, hoping Hibari walked into the bathroom. It wasn't though.

Kyoko peeked into the bathroom, a little timid from the both of them staring at her. She walked in further, letting the door close behind her.

"U-Um, Nezu-sensei says you have to get back to class now." She muttered quietly.

Giotto made an annoyed noise at the back of her throat but got up anyways. She looked down at her sister in question.

"I'll just stay here. Mind making an excuse for me?" Tsuna asked quietly. It echoed in the bathroom though and it wasn't as quiet.

Giotto's eyes softened. "Sure, but don't be late for math. You know how much the teacher hates it when people walk in late."

Tsuna nodded. She watched the two leave, Kyoko sending worried glances back at her over her shoulders. She offered a small smile towards her when the door was about to close. She closed her eyes, blowing out a breath.

She reached into her pocket and took out a mint tin. She balanced it in her hand before opening it. The glint of razors reflected onto the door from the lights when she took one out.

* * *

**Well, I had some free time and decided I should get this over with so I'm not working on it continuously in my binder. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**Cliffhangers are so much fun, aren't they?**

**-Gate**


	3. Chapter 3

_She reached into her pocket and took out a mint tin. She balanced it in her hand before opening it. The glint of razors reflected onto the door from the lights when she took one out._

* * *

Tsuna wasn't sure why she didn't tell Giotto about her second set of razors but she didn't. It could have slipped her mind or maybe it was a subconscious effort to keep on thing that helped her, but she didn't tell Giotto.

She was nervous of somebody coming back, but she was also nervous of doing anything more. What if she woke up in a hospital and had to see her mom's disappointed face, her sister's anger, and worry even worse over her. They would hide it, they would hide it as hard as they could so Tsuna wouldn't be even more stressed, but it would never work because you can only hide what's in your eyes for so long. But if she didn't wake up, she would also have to face all of the bullying going on around her, she wasn't sure how long that would work out.

Before she could do anything, the door to the bathroom opened but didn't she lock it? Tsuna didn't hear anything until her wrists were grabbed; the door clanged behind Hibari, and Hibari was looking her in the eyes with slight anger and worry clouded by confusion.

"Omnivore, what do you think you're doing?" Hibari asked dangerously, pushing Tsuna to the floor by accident as she clenched Tsuna's wrist so she let go of the razor.

"I-I don't know…" Tsuna muttered in a broken whisper. She tried to shake Hibari off of her but it didn't work so she just gave up.

What made her panic was when she registered the anger in Hibari's voice. Hibari was notorious for being short tempered when people touched her, especially when they did something like Tsuna just did, and Tsuna suddenly feared for her life.

Hibari sighed at the terrified expression. It looked somewhat comical with the wide brown eyes Tsuna had. She fixed herself so she was sitting on Tsuna's thighs more comfortably, and wrapped her arms around Tsuna's waist. Giotto had told her that Tsuna liked being held so Hibari was trying it out, looking up at Tsuna's face from her vantage point on her shoulder to gauge her reaction to being held by the demon of Namimori.

Tsuna's reaction was quite laughable when you think about how shy Tsuna was about being touched by somebody who's practically a stranger. She had tensed, not sure, if she should hug back, push Hibari away, or just sit there as she waited to be released. She had to hold back a laugh when Hibari's hair fell onto her neck over Hibari's shoulder.

A small snort escaped and she had to clamp a hand over her mouth so it wouldn't happen again. Hibari looked at her weird, looking up from burying her face into Tsuna's shoulder at the sudden snort.

"What are you laughing at, Omnivore?" Hibari asked, unconsciously rubbing her thumb in a small circle her it rested against Tsuna's left side.

Tsuna had a hard time not laughing by now since now Hibari was tickling her from rubbing her thumb into Tsuna's side. "S-Stop doing that, Hibari-san. You're t-tickling me."

"Oh, you want me to stop?" Hibari asked, smirking at the fact that Tsuna was smiling.

"Y-Yes! Yes, I do w-want you to stop!" Tsuna said, still giggling as Hibari dug her fingertips into Tsuna's sides.

Alright, I'll stop. But you have to come to the reception room with me." Hibari smirked a little, standing up after she was sure that Tsuna had nothing else in her pockets, and walked off.

Tsuna was still smiling as she tried to stop laughing. Nobody had tried to _tickle_ her for almost five years. She rolled onto her stomach, her skirt riding up as she did, and smiled like an idiot. She had no idea why she was so happy.

Somebody walked into the bathroom, making Tsuna jerk up into a sitting position, and froze on the spot. Tsuna looked over and jerked back when she realized it was Kyoko.

She blushed in embarrassment, standing up hastily, and walking past Kyoko quickly. She gave a small nod towards her before walking past. Kyoko caught her wrist, stopping Tsuna from walking away, smiling hesitantly when Tsuna looked back with wide eyes.

"Sawada, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me." Kyoko said, releasing her hand from Tsuna's wrist.

Tsuna nodded, tightening her hold on her bag straps, and hurriedly left.

* * *

When Tsuna got to the reception room, Hibari was sitting at her desk, reading something over that was probably something to do with the school. It was weird how much time Hibari dedicated to the school, but of course, nobody said that to her face if they still wanted to walk.

Hibari barely acknowledged her when she walked through the door. She just motioned with her hand to close the door, and went back to reading the paper in front of her. Tsuna didn't say anything, not feeling like it was a good idea to interrupt her, and sat on the couch on the other side of the room.

When Tsuna did that, only then did Hibari look up with an annoyed scowl. "What are you doing, Omnivore?" Hibari asked irritably.

Tsuna laughed, scratching that back of her head out of nerves. "Oh, I thought you hated crowding so I decided to sit here."

"Three's a crowd is the saying, Omnivore, not two." Hibari answered, looking back down with an eye roll.

"Oh, I thought you bended that because you hated people in general?" Tsuna said, getting up to sit closer to the desk.

"People are annoying, yes. But I tolerate some because they don't go out of their way to make trouble." Hibari answered, still not looking up.

"Oh", was all Tsuna said.

They didn't talk for a few moments. It made Tsuna fidget uneasily, not sure if she should ask why she was there, or just wait to be told she could leave after Hibari had enough of her presence. Like how most people had dismissed her when she was younger.

"Omnivore", Hibari called, breaking Tsuna out of her panic. "I'm sure you're curios as to why you're here."

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"How are you?"

Tsuna blinked, looking at Hibari with her mouth half open, her hand halfway in the air, and a question half formed. She blinks again, looks back at the table in front of her, and furrows her eyebrows. Was she okay? Nobody had asked her that for a while, and she had no idea how she felt right now. She was kind of happy that she wasn't beaten by Hibari when she walked in, yeah, but what else.

"I…I don't know, Hibari-san. What do you mean?" Tsuna finally answered. She was still confused on how she was supposed to answer.

Hibari looked almost scandalized from having to repeat what she said. "I said how you are? As in, how are feeling right now?"

Tsuna started to fidget; this was getting uncomfortable for her. Hibari noticed the slight twitch of Tsuna's mouth, how she twisted her index finger into her shirt tail that was one size too big, and shuffled her feet. Hibari's brow twitched in interest before she stood up, making her way over to the spot next to Tsuna on the couch.

She sat down, her knees almost touching Tsuna's from how she angled her body, and crossed her arms, waiting. "I'm only asking because I want to know how you feel at the moment. Think about it, and tell me when you're sure." Hibari sounded almost sincere, which almost made Tsuna recoil in fear.

"I-I feel…Happy that I'm talking with somebody other than Mom or Giotto." Tsuna muttered, low enough that Hibari almost strained to hear.

"What happened that made you run off to the bathroom?" Hibari said, lowering her voice so it wasn't taken as a rough command.

Tsuna sniffed, not sure, how should she even begin to describe what was happening? Hibari hesitantly reached out, still clueless on how she could even begin to comfort somebody that was crying, and patted Tsuna's hair. She pulled her hand away almost immediately, knowing that if Tsuna got uncomfortable that she could react badly.

"U-Um, well it was science class", Tsuna started out, her voice rising so it wasn't a meek whisper. "That's not my best class, along with a few other people in my class mind you, but I was d-daydreaming. So I didn't take my science book out, and had my book for the previous class. O-Our teacher, Nezu-"

"Nezu-sensei", Hibari interrupted almost automatically.

Tsuna gave a hesitant smile. "I don't consider him a teacher or see that he deserves respect so I call him Nezu."

"Why do you have no respect for a teacher?" Hibari asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Because of how he treats me. Some of my other classmates are also struggling in science so when he hands out graded tests, he'll make degrading remarks about it, when he should be offering help or saying that he's available if we need to come and ask for it or have questions." Tsuna's voice cracked as she talked, racking a hand through her hair to push it away from her face. Hibari could see that Tsuna was close to crying and she hesitantly reached to pat her hair again.

Tsuna didn't look ready to flinch away this time so Hibari hesitantly started running her hand down half the length of Tsuna's hair. She urged in a soft voice that made her almost want to break a window, "What else?"

"When I was daydreaming, he-he called me out because I laughed a little. I was thinking about how Giotto would daydream when she was bored, and I laughed a little because it was ironic, and then Nezu asked what I was laughing about. I panicked, I told him that I just thought of a joke that I found funny. Then somebody added on saying that I was probably thinking I would get 100 on the next test. Nezu had already started picking on me, saying that I would never find love and that I was imagining Giotto in an embarrassing situation or something when I would never think that. And I-And I-"

"Calm down", Hibari said, resting both of her hands on Tsuna's upper-arms, and forced Tsuna to look at her. "Breathe slowly, in through your nose, out through you mouth. Hyperventilating will solve nothing, nor will it be good for your health."

Tsuna nodded, closing her mouth, and breathing as slowly as she could to calm herself. "Okay, okay I'm alright."

Hibari nodded, letting go of Tsuna altogether in favour of crossing her arms again. "Do you want to continue or would you rather drop this conversation?"

"I-It's fine, really. I just get so _angry _when people defend what Nezu says or goes along with it. H-How can you be okay with degrading people that don't get a subject that's poorly taught? But I just couldn't handle how people were laughing at me so I…Ran."

"I see", Hibari said, nodding slowly. "How long have you been picked on?"

Tsuna laughed a little, a small spurt of hysteria that bubbled up out of nowhere. "Do you mean from the start of school or from Nezu?"

Hibari's eyes furrowed, not getting why Tsuna was laughing about something so serious. "What do you mean, Omnivore?"

"What I mean is that ever since grade 2, it might have been 3, when people started picking on me. I didn't like my hair long so I always had it short, which makes it stick up everywhere, and people picked on me because I looked like a boy. I didn't get what was so wrong about looking like the opposite gender because, they aren't a bad thing, but it started becoming more than just teasing because they started _hurting _in how they were saying things."

Hibari nodded, knowing how it felt because of her own bought of the same thing in primary up to grade 4. But she decided that enough was enough and lashed out whenever she was made fun of, so now she had no more problems with her past bullies since everyone was afraid of her.

"Why not fight back, or sass back in your state." Hibari asked.

Tsuna snorted, smiling wryly. "Yeah, and get detention everyday when I already don't understand anything, sassing back will just make it worse while I get nothing done."

"Yet if you don't speak up, nothing will be done so you can escape all of the bullying."

"I never thought that you would be giving me advice on _not _to fight."

"I am a non-violent person when you don't annoy me. But you can still talk back easily."

Tsuna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but don't complain when I get more detentions for being sassy to a teacher."

"It was my idea in the first place so why would I be upset?"

"It would tarnish Namimori's record; or something like that. You said that to another student before but I can't remember who."

"Whatever", Hibari said. She was about to say more when the lunch bell rang. Hibari looked up at the roof where there was a speaker imbedded in the wall for the PA, before she sighed. "I need to make rounds right now so either stay or just go somewhere else if you're uncomfortable."

Tsuna nodded, taking her bag, and picking out the two boxes, both wrapped in a different colour. Hibari had quirked an eyebrow in question and curiosity towards Tsuna, asking for an explanation.

"My mom said Giotto left before she could get her lunch. So I was tasked in bringing it to her." Tsuna answered, closing her bag but leaving it against the leg of the couch she was sitting on.

Hibari didn't say anything, just nodded slightly before sweeping out of the room. Tsuna rolled her eyes because the jacket around Hibari's shoulders swung with her slightly tighter than normal knee length skirt.

Tsuna walked out after her, but jerked in surprise when Hibari followed her when she started walking to her classroom to find Giotto. She was tempted to ask what was happening but the sharp glare from Hibari made her looks forward, saying nothing.

When they got to the classroom, Tsuna almost hesitated in sliding the door open. She walked in with a small shuffle as if she didn't want to be in this class at all. Hibari noticed this and made sure that she would think about that later.

Tsuna looked around the room, sighing when Giotto wasn't there. She turned around, ignoring the teases from some of the meaner classmates, and walked with deliberate steps to where she was sure that Giotto would be.

Hibari made sure to repress her growl of irritation because they were going to the roof. The roof was off limits to all students, except her of course since she enforced the rules. When Tsuna pushed the door open to the roof, Hibari almost had a field day.

Giotto and G were there, along with 4 other people. They all looked over when the door clanged open, making Tsuna flinch back in fear that she would be ridiculed again. Giotto's face quickly changed as she got up from her spot next to G and walked over to Tsuna.

"Hey Tsuna, why are you here? I thought you ate on the ground when it's sunny out?" Giotto asked, stopping in front of Tsuna. She looked around her sister to Hibari's silent, seething, figure in the doorway. "Hello Hibari-san, I'm guessing you're upset that we're on the roof?"

"Herbivores, the roof is only permitted to the Disciplinary head and Committee, so why are you up here?" Hibari asked, her eyes gaining an edge.

Somebody stepped forward; Tsuna looked and was extremely confused by now. The person who stepped forward was like a male version of Hibari. Or was it the other way around since Hibari looked to be younger than him?

The only difference was that the guy had Platinum blond hair, short but slightly spiky at the top and ice blue eyes, where as Hibari had hair that was black and reached her shoulder blades, and grey eyes.

Giotto looked over and Tsuna saw a flash of two different emotions. "Alaude, don't provoke her please." Giotto asked out of the corner of her mouth when Alaude stopped beside her.

"Don't order me around, Giotto." Alaude said simply. He turned to Tsuna and Hibari, and ignored the small noise of protest from Giotto. "Hibari, I would like to speak to you."

Hibari regarded him with disinterest before nodding silently, and turning on her heel back towards the stairs. Alaude followed her, walking past Tsuna without so much as a glance.

When they were both gone, Tsuna rounded on Giotto with a question half formed. Giotto interrupted her before she could say anything though, "Before you ask who that was, I'll tell you at home".

Tsuna gave Giotto a childish pout. "You could easily tell me now. But mom told me to give this to you. You left before she could give it to you." Tsuna held up the lunch wrapped in purple, holding it out so Giotto could take it.

"I made my own lunch this morning, Tsuna. Mom could've made you two because you usually don't eat anything." Giotto said, looking at Tsuna in confusion.

Tsuna mirrored Giotto's confusion as she looked over the wrapping. "No, mom said that she made it for you, and I got the yellow one. I couldn't even eat two since I barely eat anyways."

"Purple's your favourite colour though, so that could be yours. But I have mine; maybe it's for Hibari-san?" Giotto said, sounding a little hesitant.

"Why would it be for Hibari-san? She just took me to the reception room when I was late. Then she-you told her!" Tsuna said, pointing an accusing finger at Giotto.

"I-I had to!" Giotto defended herself. "Do you really just expect me to just sit back and watch you hurt yourself because the pricks in our class don't think about what they're doing? So yes, I told her so she could help you where I can't."

Tsuna blew out a breath, rubbing the heels of her hands into her eyes in frustration. "I asked you not to! I don't want people to make fun of me even more than they already do."

G stood up from his spot by the fence, walking over to the two. "Tsuna, do you really expect Giotto to just let everything pass by with you when it's this serious? Don't be mad at her for something like this. Hibari would never tell anybody anyways since she won't talk to other people so don't worry over it. Giotto had to get somebody else to help you out so thank her for doing that much."

Tsuna looked over at him with annoyance because nobody understood what she meant! She scoffed, turning around abruptly, and walked off. She passed Hibari and the stranger, not even stopping to wait or eavesdrop on the conversation when she passed.

* * *

**I'm not too sure how happy I am with this chapter. It's been a while though so I don't want to change anything. ALso, if anybody is OOC please tell me because I have no idea how to do the first generation since I never watched the anime fillers with them in it. Hibari has to act like that because she can't just growl at Tsuna since her mind is fragile at the moment.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-Gate**


End file.
